We'll always have eachother
by PositivelyUncertain
Summary: Random fluff. With some snuggling :


''How are your ribs?'' Sian glances at Sophie, eyebrows furrowed in concern as she lightly cups her girlfriend's face in the palm of her hand. Sophie leans in to the touch, closing her eyes momentarily as she places a light kiss to Sian's wrist.

''Sore.'' she replies honestly, wincing as she adjusts herself on the sofa to snuggle further into the blonde's side. She loves it when it's just the two of them.

''It could have been much worse, y'know? You could've...'' Sian trails off then, unable to verbalise once again just how close Sophie came to death. The mere though of it brings tears to her bright blue eyes, causes her to hold Sophie that little bit tighter.

Sophie looks up at her then, eyes filled with regret. She feels indescribably guilty for inflicting so much hurt upon those closest to her. Feels like she's wasted these past few months being bitter and angry, lashing out at everyone and everything around her. It wasn't that she _wanted_ to. Of course she didn't. It's just that every single bit of security in her life seemed to be crumbling before her very eyes.

God is everywhere, isn't that what they say? Sophie had certainly believed so in the past. That everything happens for a reason. Had continued to believe that very fact until her parents split up. Until everything spiralled out of control and every single thing she'd ever believed in seemed to turn round and slap her in the face.

''I know. But it wasn't, Sian. I've been given a second chance, y'know? To make everything better again. I know I kept kickin' off with ya, and I'm..''

''Soph, you don't need to keep apologising. None of us were there for you when you needed us. It's just..'' Sian pauses then. Links her fingers with Sophie's and lightly brushes her thumb over the back of her girlfriend's hand before continuing. '' It was like I'd lost you. Even before you fell. Like...you weren't you any more. You were so hurt all the time and I didn't know how to fix it. And it scared me.''

Sophie bites her lip, knawing at it momentarily as she glances at her girlfriend guiltily. Thinks to herself that she doesn't even know what she'd do if their roles had been reversed. If Sian had been the one spiralling out of control and pushing her away. Sian had been the one consistent thing in her life. Even back when they were simply ''just best mates'' and Sophie had glanced jealously at her and Ryan. She'd always been there, always made Sophie feel safe.

''I am sorry, y'know? For being like that with you. I just...Sometimes, Sian, I can't believe I've got ya. And it's like I'm just waiting for something to happen, for you to realise that you can do better.'' She blinks back tears then, avoids Sian's eyes as the blonde reaches out to tenderly tuck a loose strand of hair behind Sophie's ear.

''I don't think anyone could ever do better than you, Soph. You're so much more amazing than you give yourself credit for. And you're stuck with me for life now, whether you like it or not.'' Sian holds her arm out to Sophie. ''Come here.''

Sophie complies with her girlfriend's request, of course. She's pretty damn sure that she'd do anything for Sian, especially when she looks at her with _that _face. (_Sophie calls it 'that face' in her mind, 'cause she's almost certain that no amount of words would ever be able to fully express the love she feels for Sian when she pouts at her.)_

They must fall asleep like that, wrapped in eachother's arms, 'cause the next thing Sophie knows, her mum is towering above them, saying something about how Sophie shouldn't be sleeping on the sofa like that, or she'll get back ache. Not that Sophie cares right now. She's far too preoccupied with the fact that she feels safe in Sian's arms, just like she used to when they first got together.

''I'm not moving. I wanna stay here with Sian.'' She mumbles to her mum before snuggling even further into Sian's side, ignoring the slight twinge in her ribs.

Sally looks at the couple then. _Really _looks at them, for the first time since they announced their relationship. She's always averted her eyes, looked anywhere but at her daughter and her girlfriend when they've been doing anything even remotely coupley. But even Sally, with her apparently old-fashioned views, can't help but see how perfect they are together. How Sophie always smiles that much brighter when Sian is in the room. She concedes defeat then, realises how close she came to losing her youngest daughter and that she simply can't stand in the way of anything which brings a smile to her daughter's face. Not after everything she's been through.

''Well, why don't you both go upstairs and sleep in your room, Sophie?'' Sally even surprises herself with that simple statement. Sees two pairs of eyes meet her own in shock.

''Really? Like, permanently?'' Sophie asks her, feeling her heart speed up at the though of being able to cuddle up to Sian every night.

Sally pauses, almost regretting her last outburst. Then glances at her daughter's smiling face before sighing.

''As long as you behave yourselves...'' She replies, looking at them skeptically. (_It might have been several years ago, but she remembers being a teenager.)_

Sophie jumps up then, too happy to remember the pain in her ribs, and hugs her mum tightly.

''Thanks, mum! We will, promise!'' She says, holding her hand out to Sian as she leads her upstairs with a grin on painted across her face.

Several minutes later, Sophie's laying on her side of the bed (_she loves how they have their own sides, makes Sophie feel like they're a proper couple) _with Sian's arms wrapped gently around her. Sophie smiles to herself. Because deep down, she knows that no matter what anyone may say about their relationship, they love eachother. They know it, and God knows it too. Knows that He created humans to love and to be loved. That God sees all love as pure and sacred, regardless of gender. And that pretty soon, the rest of the world will realise it too.

Sophie might not know what's going to happen with her parents, or whether her church will ever fully accept her and Sian as a couple. But she does know, as she snuggles up to her girlfriend in _their_ bed, that they'll always have eachother.


End file.
